


Flustered

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Maria walks in on you working out and gets really flustered.





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Maria was walking all of the Avengers compound looking for you. She walked into the kitchen and saw Natasha and Wanda making some food. Natasha was the first to notice Maria, she gave her a smile and a nod.

“Have either of you seen (Y/N)?” Maria walked over to them.

“Are you finally going to ask her out?” Natasha smirked.

Maria’s cheeks started to heat up, she looked away from the redhead and looked at Wanda. “Have you seen her Wanda?”

Wanda smiled. “She’s working out in the training room.”

“Thank you.” Maria gave Wanda a nod before leaving the kitchen and making her way to the training room.

When she walked through the doors to the training room she didn’t know what to expect but she definitely wasn’t expecting you to be punching one of the many punching bags in the room while only wearing a sports bra and some shorts. 

Maria froze and looked you up and down. When she saw your muscles flex as you punched the bag her breath hitched. Then when you turned around to face her she noticed that you had abs.

You raised your eyebrow when you noticed Maria looking at you, a small smirk started forming on your lips. “See something you like Maria?” You walked over to the bench to grab your water bottle and took a drink.

“I… I…” Maria cleared her throat, her cheeks turning red.

You placed your water bottle back down on the bench and walked over to her, you noticed how her eye’s kept looking you over. “Did you want to talk to me about something?”

“Y-yes! I…” Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she saw you smirking. “I wanted to know if you would like to go get some lunch with me.”

“Maria Hill, are you asking me out on a date?” Your smirk turned into a warm smile.

“I am.” Maria bit her lip.

You leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek. “I would love to go on a date with you.” 


End file.
